conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Thath
Introduction Thath (autonym dqafq) is an Engineered Language meant to be moderately efficient and syntatically unambiguous. It is also meant to be the author's ArtLang/PersonalLang and not meant to serve any particular purpose (eg. of being an auxiliary language or testing some extreme principles) Feel free to suggest feedback! Classification and Dialects This language is a EngLang/ArtLang/PersonalLang This language does not have any dialects, although the phonology is liberal to a certain extent so long as it is unambiguous. Phonology Syllable structure: C(M)V(N) M refers to vowel modifiers y,w,r N refers to the 3 nasals: n,m,nq Example syllables: bwa, kra, mya, qra Consonants Vowels a i u (rather open to interpretation) Only diphthong: ai y w r -Vowel Modifiers (However, y'' and ''w cannot be used with i'' and ''u respectively, so -''yi'' and -''wu'' are not allowed) = Romanisation Notes: # The letter q is meant to serve both as a postfix control character and an empty consonant to ensure that romanisation is unambiguous. It is not meant to be pronounced anything like how q is normally used. # The order in which the letters are shown below is also the order in which Thath is to be ordered lexicographically. # There are 24 manq in the Thath alphabet and 2 swha; although ai and h are listed '' examples: dqan Orthography Logographic script to be created in the near future. At present the lexicon and all texts use the romanisation. Grammar Thath follows a VSO format. All verbs have 2 parameters, ex The senten Thath does not distinguish between Thath does not have any declensions for any parts of speech whatsoever. All modifiers are considered separate words/units of speech in their own right, and do not have to agree with what they are modifying/describing. Nouns Pronouns Verbs Syntax Familial terms and Names Family relations are very important to Thath speakers, and genealogy is carefully recorded and even memorized. Incest between people of a common ancestor of not more than 6 generations above is considered taboo and illegal in Thath society. In the case of adoption/unconfirmed parentage, the most likely candidate for parentage is usually used. Having more than Family Relations In formal settings (every setting except between close family members namely siblings, parents and children; and friends) an absolute term is used to greet and refer to other relatives. This term is formed by tracing from the speaker to the lowest common ancestor then to the subject. It has the structure prefix---up_tracing---infix---down_tracing---suffix. The prefix is hwi-, the infix is -hu- (or -iha- if the up_tracing ends in a consonant) and the suffix is -hyu (or -ihya if the down_tracing ends in a consonant). Note the up_tracing and down_tracing can be absent/empty if the subject is a direct ancestor or descendant respectively (and both can be empty if the speaker is referring to himself. hmmm) Examples: Names Names derive from a dead language Kwanqgaim, and have the following structure: Place Names Lexicon Core myu ''adjective male fya adjective female Body parts han noun head ku noun eye fqwa noun nose cri noun surface/skin ta noun ear tya noun arm nga noun leg Colors ka adjective green bru adjective blue hu adjective red kabruhu'' noun color'' Food su noun meat/edible form of animal sri noun rice jri noun fruit ru noun food Particles b particle quotation mark cra verb come kwan particle or na particle and Numbers (Positional base-12 system) Notes: # The suffix consonant for the vowel versions of digits 8-11 can be pronounced as g/k/d/t/b/p/g/x in practice, so long as they are clearly distinguished from the suffix consonant n (an, in, un, ain) and the zero suffix consonant (a,i,u,ai) # For pairs of consonant prefixes, to avoid miscommunication, strict distinction of pronunciation is not demanded (otherwise a mispronunciation would be another legitimate number and still fit the context), and although standard spoken and written Thath uses the first consonant of pairs (q instead of h, f instead of v), the second can be used. # The duodecimal system is represented by the digits 0123456789AB throughout this section # The number must be prefixed and suffixed by dqi-'' and ''-dqi/-idqa respectively to show that the string contained is a number, unless it is obcious from context that a number is being communicated (eg. replying to a question about the quantity of something with a number). Otherwise, any syllable formed might have other meanings and be misinterpreted. # If there are an odd number of digits, the suffix -''idqa'' is used to indicate the end of the number instead of ''-dqi''. The recipient of the language can then know that there has been an odd number of digits by the -''dqa'' ending (instead of the ''-dqi'' ending) and ignore the i'' vowel (and not to treat it as the vowel form of 1) # To specify negative numbers, use the prefix ''dqa- ''instead of ''dqi- ''to signal the start of the number. The suffix remains the same as if the number was positive and is subject to rules 3 and 4. # To specify fractions # Rational reals/decimals are expressed as fractions # The irrationals tau (2π, 6.28319...) ,e (2.78128...) and φ (phi) Examples (inclusive of prefixes and suffixes) Time Thath speakers are astute astronomers. Each Thath ''ga (similar to a week in our modern calendar) has 12 days. Every 5 ga, ''there is an extra day known as the ficu where the whole community can rest. Calendar Others cu ''noun cycle cwa adverb not fi adjective life gra noun group ha verb sleep ngi adjective movement nin noun name Adjectives wai adjective strong nu adjective weak ta verb make yai verb Animals and Plants Example text None yet. Links Basic vocabulary QuizletAnki Thath numbers 1 (vowels and simple) Quizlet Anki Thath numbers 2 (consonants) Quizlet Anki